What could go wrong?
by inuyasha9lover
Summary: The human falls down the big hole and forgets everything. They follow the game play and want to love everyone. - Not sure exactly where I'm going with this just yet, but it doesn't completely follow the game play.


**Author's Note**

This is my first Undertale fic! I haven't written anything in such a long time, so I'm sort of rusty. I love Undertale so much though and wanted to make a fanfic. I have an idea for some stuff in this fic, so it's going to be one with multiple chapters. It's probably going to be one where I mostly just make up stuff as I go. Haha. So, I hope you enjoy. :) This is going to be with some of who I ship certain characters with, but I'm not sure of all my ships in this game yet, so forgive me.

The main character, the human, is gender neutral and has no name. Their past is kind of in this chapter a bit, but it's not too much. I'm going to have them forget mostly everything once they wake up, so don't get your hopes up if you think they're going to remember much. :P They're around the age of high school years, so 15-18.

As of right now, this story is going to be rated T, for it will contain swears. But later on, if I feel like it, I might make a more...exciting chapter. xD Not sure of that yet though, but keep your eyes pealed. :P

I obvi don't own Undertale or the characters.

Hope I've covered what I could. :) Enjoy~

* * *

 **Ch.1 Time for an Adventure!**

You are running through the forest, not even sure where you are going. You were so mad at your parents, you almost could not remember why.

 _'Most likely school.'_ You think to yourself. You were not too good at it, because you hardly paid attention. You did not think much of it, like it was almost a waste of time. Teachers could be ass holes and so could the students. You were not that bad, you studied every now and then and did not get called on much. More of a background student no one usually pays attention to. You payed attention to how people acted and when they were not interesting, you would daydream out the window.

 _'Must be my grades.'_ They were not that bad, for you were an average student. But your parents were strict for no reason, so you got mad whenever they did about your grades. Why do they even care?

You are crying, but too angry to notice or care. You were so focused on your anger you did not even realize you were going up a mountain.

You stop for a moment and actually think. _'Woah. This mountain is huge.'_ You have never seen it before. You think it is strange, but then again you never paid much attention to anything. Why did you not notice it was there before though? You look around and don't see any people around. You remember learning about a mountain in school, but you hardly listened in that class anyway.

You slowly start to move forward. _'Time for an adventure.'_ You thought. You run up the mountain, looking around. There is mostly trees, but you see a few animals around too. Animals are more used to you, so you are able to get along with them. You see a rabbit hopping out onto your path. Its leg was hurt. You sadly sigh, not sure how to help it. Walking forward, you crouch down to pet it. You let it smell your hand first, making sure it feels safe. You pet its head softly, then slowly and carefully pick it up. "Hey there little buddy." You say, still stroking its fur.

You walk over to a small comfy spot in the grass and lay the rabbit down, putting your coat down for extra cushioning. You pet it to let it know it is okay to stay and not try to freak out and run away. Searching your pockets you find some cloth. As you try to help the rabbit, you hold out its leg to examine where it was hurt. It is not freaking out and you are completely surprised. "You're so good." You say softly, petting it. You wrap the hurt leg the best you can without hurting it. Smiling at you successful procedure you pet the rabbit, which seems to have fallen asleep. You stand up and realize it is still on your coat. You figure it's too comfortable to wake up, so you just leave it. Plus you had your favorite sweatshirt on, which kept you warm enough.

You want to explore more.

After walking around for so long, you bump into a cave. The mouth of the cave is large, so you could see everything in it, if only it was not so dark inside it. You walk a little closer. As you eyes adjust the light behind you lets you see most of what is in the cave. It is mostly some vines and a large hole.

Your curiosity is a little too large as you try to walk closer to see what is down the hole. As you approach it your foot gets caught on one of the vines on the ground. You gasp and fall down the hole. You're not one for screaming, so you try to think as you fall down the hole, _'How can I make this hurt the least?'_ You try to shift into a position but it doesn't work.

 _'Maybe if I-'_ Before you could finish your thought, you hit the ground, face first. Your vision blurs out as you slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Thank for reading guys! It's my first chapter, so it's going to be short for now. Hopefully I can make them a little longer the more I go on. But for now, here it is. Hopefully I made it sound sort of realistic to the game play. I plan on posting as soon as I can, but can't promise anything. I'm bad with making posts, so. But here's what I got. I will most likely make little author posts here after a chapter to explain what I'm doing. xD Well, off I go.

Thanks for reading!

PS. If you find any mistakes let me know and I shall fix them!

~Jocie


End file.
